


Bait

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [253]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/15/19: “drift, wonder, horizon”





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/15/19: “drift, wonder, horizon”

As the pack trained Stiles took one last look at Derek then refocused on his laptop and the paper he was supposed to be writing.

But his mind drifted, and no wonder, because Derek was peeling off his tank top when Stiles looked away. The last thing he needed were more visuals of muscles glistening with sweat, especially when the possibility of ever touching those muscles remained elusive as the horizon.

Something moist and warm hit Stiles in the face and he sputtered, “It’s mine now!” jumping to his feet and running off with Derek’s shirt, Derek right behind him.


End file.
